Seafaring Romance
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Link is the captain of a The Sea Bird. Zelda is the princess of the mermaids. Requested by Warangel88. ZeLink. Discontinued.
1. Ship Wrecked!

Seafaring Romance

**Author's Note: Warangel88 requested a mermaid story so here it is! I hope it's alright.**

Chapter 1- Ship Wrecked!

Anchored in the middle of the Great Calbian Sea was _The Sea Bird_, a majestic white ship with golden masts and silken sails. Why was such a proud ship anchored when it had an important duty to do in Iphingburg? Because the captain was elsewhere.

"Good luck, Saupheri," Captain Link laughed, as walked on to the deck. All the crew members spilled out of the one door leading below deck and dispersed among themselves. The captain was the last to leave with the guest of honor, second in command, Sir Saupheri.

"Thanks," said Saupheri. "And thanks for throwing me such a wonderful bachelor's party."

"You deserve it," Captain Link insisted. "You know, I hate to see you go."

Saupheri sighed. "Yeah. We've known each other ever since we were swabbies. I'll miss this ship." He rested his hand against a post. "But Luzet is waiting for me."

"Yeah," Link remembered.

"Link, when will you get married?" Saupheri inquired.

Link shrugged and tossed his golden hair. "When the right girl comes along. But no more talk, we have a wedding to go to!" Then he turned and yelled to his navigator, "Pull up anchor and set course for Iphingburg!"

And so the voyage began; with Captain Link standing at the head of the massive ship and his crew working hastily to make sure the cruise was successful.

Captain Link was a young man about twenty years of age. He had sandy blonde hair of medium length which flowed gently in the breeze. He had been captain of _The Sea Bird_ since he was seventeen and had grown attached to the noble ship. He had grown accustomed to the fresh salty sea air and the lull of the waves that he felt strange on land.

His first mate Sir Saupheri was the total opposite. Though he had also served on _The Sea Bird_ for many years, he preferred land. When the ship had made a trip to Iphingburg to deliver supplies, Saupheri had met a young lady there by the name of Luzet and had fallen in love. That is when he decided to finally leave the ship and settle down. Now he was on his way to Iphingburg to tie the knot.

* * *

It took three more days before _The Sea Bird_ docked into Mozwet Harbor of Iphingburg. The entire crew descended from the ship and rested at the sea-side hotel for a day before they prepared for the wedding. After the couple of days of preparing, the big day finally came.

* * *

"_That was a nice wedding," _Link thought late that night. He was sitting on a rock by the shore, looking out into the ocean. _"Kinda makes me want to settle down."_ He let out a wistful sigh. _"Where are you? Where are you, the right woman for me?"_ Suddenly a sound behind him shook him out of his pensive thoughts. He turned around to see one of his crew members, Sir Aulfred, standing there.

"Why are ye up, Cap'n?" Aulfred asked, taking a seat on a rock next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," Link replied, turning his gaze back to the mysterious ocean.

"What's on yer mind?" Aulfred asked inquisitively. He could tell by the look on Link's face that something was troubling him.

Link slumped. "I don't exactly know," he sighed.

"Are ye jealous?" Sir Aulfred guessed. "Ye know, that Saupheri found 'is girl an' ye haven't."

Link looked up at Aulfred. "Boy, you sure know me like a book! Yeah I guess that's it. I mean, when will my girl come?"

Aulfred heaved a sigh. "Dunna worry, ye'll find 'er," he assured his captain, patting him on the back.

But neither of them knew that it was she that would be finding him…

* * *

The next day, everyone bade their farewells to Saupheri and boarded the ship. As the ship drifted slowly away, they waved to him and his new bride. "I'm sure gonna miss ye!" cried Aulfred.

Link would have cried out 'so am I' if he hadn't been below deck in his private quarters at that time. He was filling his log book with the events of the previous day.

_Captain's Log. Day 253_

_Today my first mate and good friend Saupheri married Lady Luzet of Iphingburg. Now the only companion I have left is Aulfred. But that is not what troubles me. It seems like my fair lady I have been dreaming about will never come. I've heard that all my men have ladies back home who are just waiting for them to propose. I haven't even had a friend that was female. Maybe I'm just not meant to ever get married. Whatever the case may be, I have to sail to Herunia now to deliver some swords and archery sets. Then I hope to return home and put captaining aside for a while and live with my mother._

He refastened the cap on his ink bottle, placed his feather pen on his night stand, and closed his log book. _"Please, milady, let me find you_."

* * *

After three days of perfect sailing, something went wrong. The once beautiful blue sky overhung with heavy grey clouds and a harsh wind began to blow. Then the waves started to grow and soon the ocean had turned black. The waves beat against the hull of the ship, causing it to toss and turn. In other words: a storm.

During all of this, Captain Link was lying in his quarters, reading a book called "The Legends of the Deep." He was so concentrated in what he was reading that he hadn't even noticed the chaos until Aulfred came down.

"What's the matter wit' ye?" he shouted. "Cun't ye tell there's a storm! An' a mighty one at that! Ye have t' do somethin' or we're all gonna drown!"

Captain Link put his book aside and calmly sat up. "It's just a small storm, we'll pass through." At those words, the ship jolted, causing his book to fall to the floor, losing his bookmark. "Man!"

"Nay!" Aulfred shouted above the roar of the waves. "It's so foggy ou' there that we're liable t' crash inta somethin'!"

"Stop overreacting," said Link. Suddenly the ship jolted again, except this time the jolt was more powerful. It caused Link to fall off his bed to the floor. "What is going on out there?" Link asked urgently. He got up and headed on deck.

When he got on deck, the sight was shocking. The waves were huge and cruel, the sky was dark and damp, and the deck was drenched and falling apart! "What in the High Seas?" he exclaimed. All of his crew men started to run around in fear.

"What are ye gonna do, Cap'n?" asked Aulfred behind him, in a grim voice. He knew that they couldn't be saved.

Link just stared about the chaos with a nauseous expression on his face.

"Cap'n?" Aulfred exclaimed, shaking Link by the shoulder.

Link was suddenly woken up to reality. "To the row boats!" he cried. "To the row boats!" His booming voice was heard by all of his crew who acted accordingly. Aulfred started towards the boats but then turned to see Link heading back below deck.

"Are ye mad?" he cried. "Where are ye goin'? We have t' go!"

"I have to get my log book," the captain replied with determination. Then he disappeared below deck.

"No!" Aulfred cried. "Come back!"

A crew member appeared behind Aulfred. "Sir, we have to go. Get in the boat," he instructed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"B-but the Cap'n!" Sir Aulfred protested.

"We'll wait for him, don't worry," the member said. Then he pulled him into the lifeboat.

As the crew members sat huddled in the three lifeboats, they watched things crash upon the deck. First came one of the sails, which landed on top of the steering wheel, splitting it in two. They cringed as one of the magnificent silken sails torn upon a wooden post. Suddenly there was a cracking noise. All the people looked up to see the second sail fall. It fell in the opposite direction, landing in front of the door to below deck.

"No!" Aulfred gasped. He saw Link come out to a blocked entrance, log book in hand. A look of horror came across the young captain's face when he realized he was trapped. He struggled to move pieces of the broken mast but failed. "No!" Aulfred wailed again, his vision clouding up. "Cap'n!"

Link looked up at him with a perspiring face and grim eyes. "Go," he said.

"Never! I will never leave my cap'n behind!" Aulfred shouted.

"Go!" Link exclaimed, raising his voice. "That's an order!"

Aulfred was about to protest when the man behind him untied the rope that attached to the ship, sending them out into the sea. "Cap'n!!!!" Aulfred screamed. "No!!!!!! Cap'n Link!!!" The last thing he saw before the high waves blocked his view was Captain Link's brave face as he stood on a sinking ship, his final stand.


	2. The Mermaid

Chapter 2- The Mermaid

_Link…….Captain Link……Hear my voice…..Link……Wake up….._

Darkness was lifted from his eyes, though not the confusion from his head. A clear blue sky was visible and gradually his hearing was returned to him as well. He could hear the squawk of distant seagulls and the pleasant lull of ocean. He forced himself in a sitting position, though his vision was still blurred. "Ugh, where am I?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Then it all came clear to him. Captain Link of _The Sea Bird _was stranded on a deserted island. He quickly stood up and looked toward the ocean. His proud ship was nowhere to be seen, neither his crew members. In fact, he didn't even see any evidence of his ship at all. "Great. What have I done to deserve this?"

As he started to grumble and pace back and force along the water's edge, his foot kicked something. He bent down and picked up the object to find that it was his log book. "Great, my log book is waterlogged." He carefully set it on a rock to dry and then sat down to think. "I have to find shelter and food. I've been on survival missions before. Think Link, think!" At that moment he noticed a small cavern in the rock wall that separated the beach from the rest of the island. "Great, I'll stay there!" he said with enthusiasm. "And for food, there's gotta some food around here!"

So that was how his new life began. He found soft leaves and grass to line the cave with and ate fruit and caught fish with an old fishing rod he had found. At first he was somewhat depressed that he was all alone, but he was happy to be alive.

That night, he wrote in his log book:

_Captains Log. Day 257_

_Today was the most indescribable day of my voyages. Actually, yesterday was. We were caught in a terrible storm and my beautiful ship was ripped apart! I don't exactly know what happened, but all I remember is coming out on deck and being trapped by a fallen mast. Then I woke up here- on a deserted island. At first I thought it was going to be rough, but after I found some old supplies left by probably the last inhabitants, I didn't feel so bad. But will I ever get home?_

* * *

The next morning, Captain Link discovered that he smelled like seaweed, his hair was full of sand, and he had green grime all over him. So he decided to bathe himself in the ocean.

"There's no one here, obviously," he said to himself. Since there was no one else to talk to, he would always talk to himself. He headed down to the shore with the softest and biggest leaf he could find to use as a towel. "I'll have to learn how to weave myself a towel one day…" When he got to the shore, he looked out into the far ocean and sighed longingly. "I wonder if I'll ever see anyone again….But no need to worry. Ships are bound to be passing by here from time to time. Right now what's important is getting myself clean.

So he stripped himself bare and set his clothes on a nearby log, along with his leaf towel. Then he walked into the ocean until the water was up to his neck. "Oooh, it's cold," he winced. But he soon got used to the cold. As he reached for the soap, he remembered something. "Oh, no soap. Well, water is better than nothing… Man, I wish I knew what soap was made of." He submerged himself under water and opened his eyes. He could see some of what surrounded him, but everything was blurry. He couldn't see any fish; he had scared them all away.

Link started to rub his scalp, making sure to get all the sand out. What he hated most was having a sandy head. Soon he had to come up for a breath of air, but then dunked himself again. He hummed underwater as he scrubbed himself with his hands. He found that the green grime was somewhat easy to remove, which he was thankful for. _"This is the oddest bath I've ever taken,"_ he thought.

When he came up for another breath of air, he didn't go back down right away. He looked around curiously. "Why do I have a feeling I'm being watched?" He soon shrugged off the feeling and submerged himself once again.

But soon he came back up again. "I'm positive there's no one here!" he yelled out, though he thought no one would hear him. "Why do I have this feeling?"

Suddenly there was a giggle. Link looked over in the direction is came from to see something duck quickly underwater. He stared at the ripples in the water to see if it would come up again. Then an idea came to him. _"I know someone is there, so I have to outsmart 'em,"_ he thought. So he pretended as if he had gone back underwater by making a big splash with his hands. Though water splattered everywhere, Captain Link kept his eyes glued to the place where the ripples had been.

Like he had expected, he saw something slowly immerge from the water. It was the head of a girl! From all Link could tell, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. And those blue eyes rapidly grew when they saw that Link wasn't underwater; she quickly ducked under and started to swim away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Link exclaimed. "No one watches me bathe and gets away with it!" And off he went, swimming as fast as he could after the mysterious girl. She was surprisingly fast and stealthy. At times Link had thought he lost her trail, but then a ripple or splash would lead him the right way.

The chase was swift and tiring, but eventually Link caught up with the girl. She screamed as he seized her wrists, forcing her to stop. "Let go of me!" she cried, trying to free herself. But Captain Link was strong and held her firmly.

"No! Not until you tell me what you were doing spying on me!" Link exclaimed, glaring at her.

The girl stopped struggling and returned the glare. "Nothing!"

"Then why are you out here?!" he asked, roughly pulling her closer to him.

She gasped at the pain and tried again to break away. Her efforts were in vain, and she eventually gave up. She stared at him with venomous eyes but remained silent.

"Well?" Link asked, becoming more irate.

The girl still said nothing. At length, there was a splashing noise coming from the water and Link's attention was turned to behind the girl. Something started to immerge, but at first he could not tell what. Then when it became clear, his eyes grew enormous. It was a fish tail; a mermaid tail to be exact. This girl was a mermaid!

"You-you-you're a," Link stuttered, not believing his eyes. The girl just glared at him ever more. "A-a-a-a mer-r-r-maid?"

She nodded but did not speak. After a moment of silence, however, she did. "Are you a man?"

He nodded but said nothing. Not until she asked another question.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing under water at the spot between his legs.

Link's face turned a bright red and he quickly covered it with his hands. "Nothing!" Then he asked her a question, to change the subject. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zelda, I am princess of the mermaids," she replied.

"Mermaids are real?" he asked, still shocked.

Zelda shrugged. "I'm living proof, aren't I?"

He nodded again. "So…there's a mermaid kingdom?" She was about to reply when he put his finger over her lips. "No, don't tell me here. I feel awkward talking to you without any clothes on."

"What's clothes?" the mermaid asked, tilting her head.

"Wow, you don't know anything," Captain Link muttered. "Uh…come to my cave with me. We can talk there."

"But I can't be out of the water too long. And I can't walk," she informed him.

"Right, right," he realized. Then he got an idea. "I know! I'll carry you and set you in this pool that's near my cave. Then we can talk!"

"Okay!" Zelda agreed. So they started off to the shore, which was far away now. "So who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Link," he replied. "I am…well _was_ the captain of a ship called _The Sea Bird_. But I was shipwrecked here about a day ago. I was all alone before you showed up. Are you alone?"

Zelda sighed. "Pretty much. My whole kingdom was wiped out by some underwater epidemic. So I went in search for some humans."

At that time they had arrived at the shore, and Link took Zelda in her arms. Then he immerged from the water and started for the pool.

"Wow, you sure look funny," she giggled, touching him in places he wasn't meant to be touched. But Link just blushed, grinned, and bared it until he got to the pool and set her down. Then he readied himself to tell her all about humans- and why it was inappropriate to touch them in certain areas.

**Author's Note: So there is chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I think chapter 3 will be them telling each other all about themselves, but I might do something else. I drew a picture of Captain Link and Mermaid Princess Zelda and posted it: http://mrszeldalink(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Seafaring-Romance-138531526**


	3. The Miracle

Chapter 3 – The Miracle

Link had to explain so much to Zelda about Hylians that it took up the rest of the day. When the sun had set, he made sure she was comfortable in the pool she was in before he went to sleep in his cave. Five minutes after Link had disappeared into his shelter, Zelda became frightened.

"L-Link? Are you still there?" the mermaid asked into the darkness. But there was no reply. Shivering, she folded her arms across her chest in attempt to keep warm. "Why is this water so cold? Why is the air so cold?" She let out a sigh as the cold night nipped at her bare skin. "I don't think I like land too much…"

Even though it was terribly cold, she did eventually fall asleep. Not like her dreams were any better than sleeping in cold water. The dreams she had that night were strange; here are a couple of them:

_There was a large white building with a pointed roof. Inside there were many people sitting in pews, and there were white flowers and other decorations everywhere. At the end of the aisle that ran through the middle of the room was an alter, and there was a minister standing behind it. And two people were standing in front of it, and man and a woman. They were holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes as the minister spoke. The man had a handsome face and choppy blonde hair, while the woman had beautiful long blonde hair that flowed down her back, complimenting her white gown nicely._

_---_

_It was in a house that was located in the center of a quaint village. A young woman was sitting on the couch and reading a scroll when a man, obviously her husband, walked into the room. _

_The woman looked up from her scroll and smiled at her husband. "Hello, darling, how was the seas today?"_

"_Just fine," the man replied, hanging up his captain hat. "As you can see, we only sailed around the island."_

"_Well it's good practice," the woman said with a smile._

_The man took a seat next to her on the couch and took off his boots. "And how was your day, sweetheart? Did the doctor find out what was wrong with you?"_

_At those words, the woman blushed. "Well…" she began._

"_Yes?" the man asked anxiously with concern in his eyes._

"_I'm…" the woman began. "I'm pregnant."_

_---_

Zelda woke up abruptly and rubbed her eyes. "Wh-what strange dreams…but they probably mean nothing," she dismissed.

"I wouldn't say that," came a voice.

Zelda immediately whirled around to see who had said that. "Wh-who's there?" Then she saw the speaker. She was a sparkly pink fairy who buzzed around the confused mermaid annoyingly.

"Hello," said the fairy.

"What are you?" Zelda asked, eyeing the fairy with confusion.

"I'm a fairy," the fairy responded simply.

"Yes…I know that," the mermaid began. "I've heard of blue fairies and yellow fairies…but pink fairies?"

"I'm a special kind of fairy," the fairy boasted. "I'm a wish-fairy, and you're just lucky I decided to choose you to help."

"A wish-fairy…" Zelda began, still not believing her eyes. "Then why did you pick me to help? The man in the cave is who you need to help; he's lost everything dear to him!"

"In a way I'll be helping him too," the fairy replied. "You see, every year I'm allowed to pick on person to help, and you are this year's lucky winner! Congrats! Oh, and by the way, my name is Wayshii. What's yours?"

"It's Zelda…" she answered, still suspicious. "And how do I know that you're not just some blue fairy painted pink that's come here to annoy me?"

"Why, I can prove that easily," Wayshii replied. "By granting your wish."

"But I don't have a wish! I'm perfectly fine!" Zelda argued.

Wayshii shook her head. "No you're not. You're the ONLY mermaid left. There are no mermen or mermaids, you will die out and not live a happy life."

These words came as quite a shock to the mermaid princess. "There are…other mermaids," she began.

"No, I'm sorry, there aren't," Wayshii replied gravely. "So that's why I think you need some helping…"

"Well, well let me think about it for a while!" Zelda insisted. "Come back in an hour and I'll have made my decision."

* * *

An hour later, Wayshii returned, eagerly anticipating Zelda's desire.

"Well?" the fairy asked. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, not looking up at her. "What race is the man sleeping in the cave?"

Wayshii quickly flew over to the cave, sneaked a peak at Link, and flew back to her. "Hylian," she replied.

"Alright, I want to be Hylian," the mermaid said boldly. "Like him."

Wayshii smiled with satisfaction. "Alright then, you will become a Hylian girl. I will grant your wish by casting a spell which will put you to sleep. When you wake up tomorrow morning you will be Hylian."

Suddenly, Zelda became very excited. She had no idea that this fairy wasn't a faker. "Alright!" she answered enthusiastically.

So Wayshii cast the spell on the mermaid princess, causing her to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Mmgfmbl," Link mumbled in his sleep, turning on his back to face the other side of the cave. "Mmmm…Zelda…" Link suddenly sat up, wide awake. "What am I dreaming about?!" Then he lay back down and sleep overtook him again. "Mmgrflba…mdgphwaa…" Suddenly he heard soft whispering.

"Link, Link," was the name the soft whisperer was calling out. "Link…wake up sleepyhead….wake up…"

Link opened his eyes sleepily, seeing a foggy figure standing at his cave entrance. "Ughglblaa…who's there? Zelda?"

"Yeah, it's me, Link," the voice responded.

"Ughh, what do you want?" he asked drowsily.

"Just to say hi," Zelda replied.

Link pulled the covers over his head. "Well hello…" he responded, a bit irritated. Suddenly he felt some pressure on his feet, so he pulled away the covers to see a shocking sight. There Zelda was, STANDING with her own two FEET on top of his feet. But what was even more shocking was that she did not have a thing on her! "AAAA!," Link screamed. "YOU-YOU-YOU'RE NAKED!" He quickly jerked away, but because she was standing on top of his feet, the jerk made her fall right on top of him.

"Hehe, you're funny, Link," Zelda giggled, wrapping her arms around the distressed man.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Link asked, still not believing his eyes.

"I met this really nice pink fairy who turned me into a Hylian!" she replied happily. "Now I'm like you! Aren't you happy?" She squeezed him tighter as he tried to escape from her grasp.

"Uhhh…" Link began, his face extremely red.

"But I do have a question," Zelda began. "Why do I look different than you? Did the fairy mess up?"

"N-no the fairy didn't mess up!," Link answered awkwardly. "Girls are different from guys…"

"Oh," the former-mermaid said. "Can I see your whatever-you-call-it again? Please?" She reached under the covers and started to pull Link's pants down.

"Gaack no!" the man cried, seizing her wrists and stopping her from pulling his pants down any further. Then he quickly removed his shirt from his body and placed it over her. "And please wear that."

"Hehe, ok, if you want me to," Zelda giggled.

"Any please get off of me," Link added.

Zelda not-too-gracefully got off of him and sat on the floor next to him, giggling all the while. "You're so strange." Link sat up and leaned his back against the cave all, glancing awkwardly away from her. After a moment of silence, Zelda asked, "How come you won't look at me?"

"Uhhh…" Link began, his face still as red as it was minutes ago.

"And why do I have to cover myself when it's perfectly warm outside?" she inquired, tilting her head.

Link let out a sigh. "So wait, now you're a Hylian? Forever?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yep," Zelda replied. "Now I can help you survive on this island!"

Link grinned. "Hey…um…never mind. So do you know how to walk?"

Zelda leaned back and raised her legs in the air, giving Link an awkward view. "Not too well…"

"GACK PUT YOUR LEGS DOWN!" he shouted, forcing her to put them down. Then he panted a bit and tried to calm down. "Ok, I'll teach you how to walk then."


End file.
